The Red Army
The Red Army is one of the three remaining factions contesting control of The City. The two protagonists are members of The Red Army In the Comic The Red Army seems to be a poorer faction due to the Blue's small arms superiority, but they seem to be "smarter" than the Blue Army. They also seem to be more numerous than the other factions, although that may be due to the fact that the plot revolves around the Reds. The Reds appear in every issue. In Issue #32 'Rest of the Herd 2' the Red headquarters is shown but in #73 Sniper comments to North that the "Central Command" Was dissolved years ago. They have a poor record against the Yellow Army, usually only beating them due to luck. They usually avoid facing the Yellow Army whenever they can, and seem to believe that the Yellows are generally superior. Though the Blues seem slightly better equipped than them, the Reds have been fairly successful against the Blues on a tactical scale and haven't been seen losing to them yet. About the Reds Not much is known about the Reds, their homeland, ethnicity, and motives are all a complete mystery to readers, however, the Blues and Reds seem to share a language. The Red Army uniform consists of a trench coat, boots, helmet, gloves, and a gas mask with a hose connected to a filter/tank on the lower back. Most soldiers carry backpacks, though specialists like the Pyro carry things such as fuel canisters instead. Most soldiers appear to have an antenna protruding from their backs, suggesting a radio. The coat is zipped down to the belt and has red patches on the shoulders and wrists along with a red trim around the bottom near the feet. The belt appears to have suspenders, which are never used. Their helmets vary between a simple dome shape (like a M-1 still pot minus the brim) and what looks like a motorcycle helmet that covers the ears and has a brim in the front. They all have whitish color on the left and right, with a large, red dorsal stripe. Each helmet carries an emblem indicating a soldier's specific role (see below), which also helps troopers distinguish between each other. Ranks are based on kill counts and don't seem to be displayed by insignia. The standard issue weapon seems to be an assault rifle with a skeleton stock. The rifle loosely resembles a SIG SG 551/553, and can mount a scope as seen with the Sniper's weapon. Other small arms used by the Red Army include flamethrowers, Heavy machine guns, Light Machine Guns, Rocket Launchers, pistols, shotguns, and knives. The Red Army also operates vehicles, though in much fewer numbers than the Yellow Army. In the Red Army HQ, a tank and some mobile artillery (likely anti-air artillery) is seen, and the Red Army has access to trucks. In Issue #55 we see the Reds call in "a favor" which turns out to be a massive air strike by 4 engined bombers. Known Red Units and Camps *West's Squad - Introduced in Issue #18. *The Red Camp - Introduced Issue #32. *Pyro's Squad - Formed in Issue #34. *Outpost #27 - Introduced in Issue #57 *Spec Ops - Introduced in Issue #73 Troop Types Category:Armies